Virgule
by M.Rosenoir
Summary: 7éme année d'Harry et ses amis. La vie suit son cours jusqu'à... De nouveaux amis, une vérité ou plusieurs dévoilés. Des mystères, de l'action, de la romance, de la tristesse, de l'humour... Personnages OC. Ne tien pas compte des livres 6 et 7.


_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire. **_

_**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Inattendu**

Pour nos amis à Poudlard, la sixième année était commencée depuis maintenant 1 mois.

Leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était qu'autre que Remus Lupin, le loup garou, il était revenu malgré tout.

Harry était toujours autant populaire, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une jeune fille vienne lui demandait de sortir avec lui et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception

_-Harry ?_ Demanda une jeune fille.

Tout le monde observait la scène, les filles en soupirant et les garçons en rigolant.

_-Oui ?_ Demanda t-il avec une attente feinte.

_-Tu sais samedi, il y a une sortie à près au lard et je me demandais si…_

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, la grande porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître trois jeunes filles en mauvaise état.

L'une d'elle en portait une autre.

La première était brune les cheveux coupés en dégradé descendant sur ces épaules étaient emmêlé, assez grande, les yeux bleu fusion, elle portait un pantalon noir déchiré au niveau des genoux qui était lâche sur ces hanches et un débardeur blanc, et pour finir elle portait des baskets.

La deuxième, celle qui portait l'autre jeune fille, avait les cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouges coupées en dégradé qui lui arrivait à mi-dos, les yeux d'un orange brûlant. Elle portait une jupe rouge fendu sur tout le coté gauche déchiré à plusieurs endroits, un petit débardeur noir qui lui tombait lâchement sur les épaules on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un soutien gorge rouge, elle était pied nu.

La jeune fille évanouie était châtain clair de long cheveux détaché et emmêlé, elle était habillé d'un pantalon blanc déchiré à plusieurs endroit et d'un haut bleu en lambeau.

Toute trois était en sang entaillé de partout.

Tous les élèves les regardaient, elles s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus fusion parla.

_-Albus nous avons besoin de votre aide._

_-Venez à l'infirmerie, il faut vous soigner._

_-Non !_ S'exclama la jeune fille aux yeux orange fusion.

_-Maylling ne faite pas l'enfant._

_-Albus, j'ai dit non. Il faut que l'on vous parle à tous pris._

_-Mais il faut emmener Maxang à l'infirmerie, elle est mal en point._

_-Pour vous Albus, nous avons risqué notre vie alors vous allez nous écouter, Maxang vas se régénérer de toute façon!_

La jeune fille évanouie -Maxang- se réveilla.

_-May, on est ou ?_

Maying baissa les yeux sur elle.

_-Tu es enfin réveille, tsai que t'es lourde ?_

Toutes trois partirent à rire, d'un petit rire sans joie, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-On est à Poudlard. Répondis l'autre jeune fille._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Poudlard ?_

_-On t'expliquera._

_-Jil emmène Max dehors lui faire prendre l'air, ça lui fera du bien._

_-Ok. On se retrouve tu sais ou ?!_

_-Oui_.

May donna Max à Jil qui l'attrapa facilement. Jil et Max ressortir de la grande salle, tous fixait cette scène étrange sans rien dire.

Le silence perdura le temps que Jil et Max sortent de la grande salle. Quand la grande porte claqua tout le monde se retourna vers la table des professeurs.

_-Maylling, peux tu m'expliquer._ Dis Albus, ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

_-Salem est détruit._ Lâchât-elle sur un ton froid.

Le souffle de tous les étudiants et professeurs se coupa.

_-Quoi ? Mais c'et impossible ! Albus…_S'exclama Minerva.

_-Maylling ?_ Questionna Albus. _Dis mois que c'est une plaisanterie._

_-Tu sais bien que je ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de sujet. A ton avis, pourquoi on est dans cet état pathétique et pourquoi Max est aussi mal en point ?! Salem…est…détruit !_ Asséna May.

_-Oh mon dieu !_ Souffla McGonagall.

_-Je suis désolé de vous annoncé cette mauvaise nouvelle. Je dois y allé, je vous tiendrais au courant Albus_. Maylling descendit de l'estrade et commença à partir.

_-May !_ Appela un élève de la table des serpentards, tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

_-Dray. Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de l'allée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tous le monde était sous le choque. Drago Malefoy connaissait cette fille sorti de nulle part. Il s'arreta à deux métre d'elle, un sourire était apparu sur le visage de la brune, elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

_-Tu ma manqué._ Chuchota-t-elle cependant toute la salle l'entendit. Drago souri simplement.

_-Comment va-t-elle ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Vien avec moi et tu la verras._ Souri-t-elle de plus belle.

_-Elle est la ?_ Un sourire apparu sur son visage bluffant toute la salle.

_-Oui mon cœur, elle est la et elle est impatiente de te voir. Maying_ souris tendrement à Drago en disant ces mots.

Drago se mit à courir jusqu'aux grandes portes, il les ouvrirent brusquement :

_-Céleste !_ S'écria-t-il.

Une petite fille lui sauta dans les bras avec un grand cri de joie.

_-Oh ma puce ! _Ce que tu ma manqué ! S'exclama le blond.

_-Allons dehors._ Dis May en entrainant les deux autres.

Les chuchotements ne mirent pas longtemps à emplir la grande salle.

**Voulez-vous la suite ?**

**Je continue ou j'arrête là ?**

**Bise à tous**


End file.
